Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric brake device that can achieve improved control accuracy without involving a cost increase.
Description of Related Art
As conventional electric brake devices, the following devices have been proposed.                (1) An electric brake device that converts a rotary motion of a motor into a linear motion via a linear motion mechanism by depressing a brake pedal, thereby bringing a brake pad into press contact with a brake disk to apply a braking force (Patent Document 1).        (2) An electrically operated linear actuator using a planetary roller screw mechanism (Patent Document 2).        (3) A braking force estimation section using a strain sensor (Patent Document 3).        